


Parecía un horno

by abloodyrainbow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week, M/M, NSFW
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abloodyrainbow/pseuds/abloodyrainbow
Summary: Akaashi estaba casi seguro de que si ponía un pie fuera de su casa, lejos de su aire acondicionado, se derretiría inevitablemente. A Bokuto no le importó y fue a visitarlo aun así, en contra de los rayos del sol que azotaban a Tokio.¡Hey, hey, hey¡ Este drabble fue escrito como parte de la BokuakaWeek 2018, en el día uno: Summer Break. <3





	Parecía un horno

La tierra del sol naciente se estaba incendiando. El verano trajo consigo vacaciones, nuevos amigos y, claro, las temperaturas más altas del año. Akaashi estaba casi seguro de que si ponía un pie fuera de su casa, lejos de su aire acondicionado, se derretiría inevitablemente. A Bokuto no le importó y fue a visitarlo aun así, en contra de los rayos del sol que azotaban a Tokio.

No obstante, lo que hizo que Keiji sudara la gota gorda no era la consecuencia del clima exterior, sino de los eventos que desencadenaron la visita de Bokuto y el hecho de que tuvieran casa sola.

No sabe quién besó a quién, el asunto es que así comenzó; estaban decidiendo qué película ver y de un momento a otro, luchaban por el control de la boca ajena.

Bokuto y sus cambios de humor tan abruptos eran el pan de cada día, y el que de un momento a otro dejara las risas infantiles por la lujuria no era nada extraño. No es que se quejara. No cuando la mano de Bokuto ya estaba sobre su pantalón, jugueteando con el borde.

Akaashi respondió con un suspiro, más como un jadeo, esperando a lo que sigue. Sintiendo una gota de sudor escurrirse en su espalda desnuda. Un escalofrío le siguió. Enredó sus largos dedos en el cabello de Bokuto, lo obligó a acercarse a pesar de sentir que la habitación parecía un horno.

En respuesta, Bokuto actuó por instinto, tomó una de las manos de Akaashi y la guío hasta estar sobre su propia erección. " _Keiji_ " saboreó cada sílaba, la dejó salir como una súplica implica entre cada vocal.

Él entendió el mensaje en clave, y respondió con un " _Koutarou_ ", pidiendo el mismo favor.

La ropa estorbaba y fue removida irremediablemente. El calor no se fue con ese acto de lógica innata, sino que aumentó unos grados. Al ver la desnudez del otro, la temperatura aumentó en sus rostros, como los adolescentes que eran.

Lo besó una vez más, con la mano izquierda aún sobre su cabello bicolor, con sus frentes unidas, con sus rodillas tocándose al estar sentados frente a frente.

El sudor perlaba sus frentes, lo hubieran visto si hubieran abierto los ojos. Las manos de ambos estaban calientes sobre la carne caliente que tocaban. Su frotar constante subía el calor en la habitación. Estaban a punto de explotar.

Sus alientos, calientes como si hubieran terminado un set completo. Al borde, un par de caricias más y llegarían al clímax.

Bokuto tomó a Akaashi de la cadera y lo atrajo a sí mismo con una mano, mientas con la otra hacía una ligera presión en la punta. Keiji le sonrió, aún con los ojos cerrados, e imitó a Bokuto.

Explotaron.

Jadeaban a la par en búsqueda de un poco de aire fresco. El incendio que provocaron no dejó nada.

" _Espera..._ " Comenzó a decir Akaashi, " _a que el aire acondicionado haga lo suyo_ ".

Lo miró a los ojos, con esa manía suya de intentar (y casi siempre acertar) de leer su mente. Estaba feliz, cual niño en navidad. " _Está bien, Akaashi_ " respondió, con una sonrisa resbalándosele por las comisuras de los labios.

Le dio un beso más. Comenzó a vestirse de nueva cuenta, él lo imitó, procurando no ensuciar visiblemente sus prendas.

Akaashi se acostó en el piso. Bokuto le siguió con una sonrisa. " _Me alegra que vinieras_ " comentó Keiji con una sonrisa, mirando a Bokuto a los ojos.

" _Me alegra haber venido, Akaashi_ " dijo, saboreando las letras de su nombre en sus labios, antes de ser remplazadas por un beso.

La habitación comenzaba a enfriarse de a poco, sólo siendo ellos dos los testigos de semejante cambio de clima.

* * *

 

Si te gustó 7.7 , te invito a dejar kudos <3 me anima un montón c:


End file.
